Mágicos Cuentos
by Piruru-chan
Summary: ¿Qué peligros puede tener un cuento? Ninguno... ¿No? ¡Pues que se lo pregunten a Ron y a Blaise! BlaiseRon, con alguna mención puntual de HarryDraco.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Aquí está Piru con una historia nueva! Vale, seguro que os preguntareis por qué narices vengo con una historia nueva, si aún no he actualizado la otra... U Bueno, la respuesta es muy fácil... Es que no sé como continuaaaaar!TT Así que, para que no me echáseis de menos, he decidido subir ésta!xD

Y bueno, no es Harry/Draco, pero es de otra de mis parejas preferidas! Y como no hay muchas de Blaise/Ron, pues decidí escribirla! (Bueno, como tantas otras parejas adorables que me encantan y que nadie escribe sobre ellas... -Dean y Seamus, junto con Nev y Théo asienten, dándole la razón-)

Bien, ya os dejo con esta nueva locada "made in Piru"!xD Que disfruteis!n.n

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen... etc.

_/entre barras y en cursiva/_ - Pensamientos

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dedicada con mi mayor cariño a mi novia, Mayu-chan y a nuestra niña, Yth-chan. Piru os quiereeee!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1. Blaisel y Rontel (primera parte)**

Era la primera salida que los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían a Hogsmeade aquel año. Los más veteranos de 7º miraban a los nerviosos niños de 3º, recordando con nostalgia la primera vez que visitaron el pueblo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo. Harry quería ir a Gringotts, Hermione debía ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin, porque su túnica le quedaba corta, y Ron tenía que ir a Flourish y Blotts, a comprar un libro. Quedaron en encontrarse, media hora más tarde en ese mismo lugar, y cada uno se fue a sus asuntos.

Blaise escuchaba, fastidiado, la conversación inacabable que Pansy les daba. Para poder huir un rato de la cháchara interminable, se metió en la primera tienda que vio.

Ron entró en la librería. Le gustaba aquel olor a libro que se respiraba en el ambiente, y la tranquilidad del local. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco. Habían fregado el suelo, y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Resultado: resbaló, y se cayó. En su caída, su brazo derecho golpeó una de las estanterías, y un montón de pesados libros le cayeron encima (N/a: Pobre Ron, que patosillo…). Medio mareado, se puso a colocar de nuevo los libros en sus lugares de origen. Iba a colocar el último libro, cuando éste le llamó la atención. Las tapas eran de color blanco, y las letras del título resplandecían con los colores del arcoiris. _Mágicos Cuentos_ era su nombre. Ron, curioso, abrió el libro por la primera página. Había una dedicatoria escrita: _"Espero, sinceramente, que el viaje os agrade."_ Ron quedó confuso. _¿Cómo que "os agrade"? Si estoy yo solo…/_ Pero una mano en su hombro, le hizo girar la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de Blaise Zabini.

-Weasley¿podrías apartarte un momento, que no alcanzo ese libro?

Ron estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero cayó en la cuenta que Blaise Zabini era un asqueroso Slytherin. Que se aguantase.

-Pues no, no puedo apartarme, te esperas a que acabe…

Blaise se molestó. ¡Se lo había pedido amablemente¿Qué se había creído ese Gryffindor? Pero decidió no meterse en problemas con el pelirrojo y, mientras éste pasaba la página, Blaise lo tomó de la cintura, y lo movió suavemente hacia un lado. Pero en aquel momento, el libro que tenía Ron en las manos comenzó a vibrar, y ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos dejaban el suelo, y eran absorbidos por la página, en un remolino de colores y sombras.

El libro blanco cayó al suelo, abierto por el primer cuento. Una sombra se acercó y lo recogió del suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levemente tapada por su barba blanca, y se dirigió con el libro hacia la salida.

Ron abrió los ojos, y se encontró en medio de un bosque, con Blaise Zabini a su lado.

-¡Zabini¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-¡Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti¿Qué era ese libro que tenías en la man…¡Jajaajaaaaa! – Y Blaise comenzó a reírse, sin poder parar, mientras veía a Ron.

El pelirrojo no entendía el repentino ataque de hilaridad del moreno, hasta que se miró a sí mismo.

-¡Uaaaargh!

Ron estaba vestido con un vestido de cuadros, cubierto por un delantalito blanco. La falda le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, y calzaba unos botines. La ropa se veía muy vieja, remendada y muy usada. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas al verse vestido de chica. Por su parte, Blaise llevaba una camisa de cuadros, unos pantalones de pana y unas botas, todo también muy viejo.

-¿Pero qué habrá pasado? – Ron consiguió hablar cuando Blaise paró de reírse.- Yo tenía el libro en las manos, cuando de repente…

-Nos ha absorbido. Estamos dentro de ese libro.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Esto… yo no lo he leído... ¬¬

-Creo que era... _Mágicos Cuentos_ o algo así...

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que un grito resonó por el aire.

-¡Blaiseeeel¡Roooontel!

Blaise y Ron se giraron hacia el origen de aquel grito, y vieron a un hombre, que les hacía señas para que se acercasen.

-¿Ha dicho Blaisel y Rontel¿Qué debe significar eso?

-A lo mejor son los nombres de los personajes de este cuento… Me suenan de algo… Pero bueno, mejor que nos acerquemos, a ver qué quiere…

Y se dirigieron, lentamente hacia donde estaba el hombre. Éste también iba vestido con una sencilla camisa, pantalones y botas, como Blaise. Pero al acercarse más, vieron una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja.

-¡Papá! – Ron se echó al cuello de su padre.

Así era. Arthur Weasley en persona. Éste miró al joven pelirrojo que tenía al cuello, con una mirada confundida.

-Claro que soy vuestro padre, Rontel. – Dijo mientras acariciaba el rojizo pelo de su vástago.- ¿Me habéis echado de menos, hijos? – Añadió mirando alternativamente a Ron y a Blaise.- Bueno, volvamos a casa, que vuestra madre estará preocupada.

Y Arthur Weasley tomó un hacha de leñador que había apoyada en un árbol, y comenzó a caminar. Pero al ver que no le seguía nadie, se giró hacia los dos chicos.

-Hijos¿venís o no? Blaisel vamos, trae a tu hermana, que veo que no viene… - Y es que Ron se había quedado en shock después de escuchar a su padre.

Blaise lo estiró del brazo, y comenzaron a caminar detrás de su padre.

Ron reaccionó y cogió a Blaise del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo.

-¿Hermanos¿Cómo que mi padre se piensa que somos hermanos¡Encima cree que soy una chica¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquilízate Weasley… - Blaise soltó las manos de Ron del cuello de su camisa.- Me parece que ya sé en qué cuento hemos caído… Se llama Hansel y Gretel. Por lo que creo recordar, eran dos hermanos, un niño y una niña, que vivían con sus padres en el bosque. Eran muy pobres, y algo pasaba. Luego había una bruja, o no sé qué… No acabo de acordarme bien…

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Que nosotros somos los protagonistas del cuento¿Que vamos a pasar por las situaciones que pasaron ellos?

-Por lo visto sí…

-¡Ah, no¡Eso sí que no¡Yo me largo de aquí! – Y buscó su varita, pero no la encontró.- ¡No está¡Mi varita no está!

-Ni la mía… La llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, y como ahora llevamos otra ropa… - Reprimió una sonrisita al ver el vestido que llevaba Ron.

El pelirrojo se enfureció, y le soltó un puñetazo, directo al estómago del moreno, por reírse de él. Pero Blaise fue más rápido y lo esquivó. Le cogió el brazo, y se lo retorció a la espalda, mientras que lo inmovilizaba.

-A ver, leoncito, vamos a tranquilizarnos. A mí me gusta tan poco como a ti estar metido aquí contigo, pero no tenemos más remedio que acabar el cuento. Y lo vamos a tener que hacer juntos, así que… - Habló al oído del pelirrojo, mientras a éste le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.-… tendremos que aprender a soportarnos. Con calma¿de acuerdo?

Ron solo asintió con la cabeza. Blaise le soltó el brazo, y se separó.

-Entonces vamos con papi, "hermanita".

Y siguieron a Arthur Weasley, mientras Ron se sobaba, turbado, el brazo que le había retorcido Blaise.

Ya en su despacho, Albus Dumbledore se puso bien cómodo en al sillón, y abrió el libro blanco, para leer un cuento (N/a¡Ansioso¡Voyeuristaaaaa!).

Mientras caminaban, el pelirrojo padre les contaba a sus hijos lo que había hecho durante el día. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde se encontraba una casita de madera.

Ron y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada, y observaron la casa. Algunas de las vigas que la formaban estaban rotas, y había muchos agujeros. No había cristales en las ventanas. La puerta era poco más que una corteza de pino arrancada, y el techo estaba hundido por una parte. Una mujer rubia salió corriendo de la casa, al ver que habían llegado.

-¡Arthur¡Has vuelto! – E ignorando a los dos jóvenes, se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo padre, y empezó a llenarle la cara de besos.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¡Nada más y nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy¡Besando a Arthur Weasley! Blaise observó como la cara de Ron iba subiendo gradualmente de color, estaba furioso. Pero antes que pudiese abalanzarse sobre la rubia para separarla de su padre, el moreno le cogió, para que no pudiese moverse.

-¡Zabini! – Ron se removía, intentando soltarse.- ¡Suéltame¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer¡Voy a hacerle una cara nueva!

-Tranquilo, leoncito. No creo que sea muy normal que una "jovencita" se abalance sobre su madre y le quiera partir la cara…

-¡Esa mujer no es mi madre!

Gritó tan fuerte, que resonó por todo el claro. Narcisa se tapó la cara con las manos, y se metió corriendo en la casa. Arthur se acercó a los dos jóvenes, y los miró de manera triste.

-Hijos… Ya se que perder a Molly fue muy duro para todos, pero debéis darle una oportunidad a Narcisa… Sé que en el fondo ella os aprecia… Hacedlo aunque sea por mí, hijos…

Como Ron se había vuelto a quedar aturdido, Blaise contestó por él.- De acuerdo, papá… Lo intentaremos.

-Gracias, hijos.- Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y entró en la casa.

Blaise observaba la cara de Ron, cuando unas pequeñas lagrimitas escaparon de los ojos de éste. Al moreno se le encogió el corazón, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Mi madre… Mi madre está muerta… Muerta… Muerta… - Ron solo era capaz de repetir eso, como un mantra.

-¡No! – Blaise lo tomó por los hombros, y lo sacudió. Los ojos celestes lo miraron, inexpresivos.- ¡No, Ron! Tu madre no está muerta en verdad… Me acuerdo que en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, su madre murió, y el padre, pensando que hacía lo mejor para sus hijos, volvió a casarse. ¡Es lo mismo! – Los ojos de Ron comenzaron a brillar.- ¡Pero tu madre no está muerta, igual que este hombre no es tu verdadero padre¡Solo es un cuento!

Ron sonrió, sus ojos brillando en comprensión. Blaise le limpió con suavidad las lágrimas, y esbozó una zorruna sonrisa. La voz del pelirrojo padre se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.

-¡Blaisel¡Rontel¡A cenar!

Blaise hizo una reverencia, y ofreció su brazo a Ron.

-¿Sería mi hermanita tan amable de acompañarme dentro?

-Bah, estúpido… - Ron estaba a punto de reírse por el comentario de Blaise.- No necesito la ayuda de una serpiente, puedo entrar solo.- Y levantó la barbilla, orgullosamente, mientras entraba a la casa. Blaise se rió, y le siguió adentro.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ueeeh! Fin del primer capítulo del cuento de Hansel y Gretel versión slash!xD Espero que os haya gustado! 

Por cierto! Sé que las tiendas que he puesto en Hogsmeade no están allí, sino que son del callejón Diagon, pero he preferido no inventarme nombres! Así que imaginemos que han abierto sucursales o algo!xD

Bueno, y por ahora nada más! No sé cuando se actualizará este fic, así que disculpas!

Un besazoooo

-Piru-


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! Perdón por el retraso! Pero es que se me había olvidado completamente que había comenzado a subir este fic aquí!xp (Mil gracias a Ale por recordármelo!n.n). Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con la segunda parte!n.n

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, ni los cuentos originales, tan sólo hago un tipo de adaptación extraña... n.nU

**

* * *

**

**2. Blaisel y Rontel (segunda parte) **

Cuando terminaron la frugal cena, Blaise y Ron se despidieron de sus "padres", y se fueron a dormir. Como la casa era muy pequeña, los dos hermanos dormían en la misma habitación. Eso casi le cuesta un ataque al corazón a Ron, al enterarse que tendría que dormir con una serpiente. Pero lo que ya le dio el soponcio fue la cama. No se le podía llamar cama, era poco más que unas mantas en el suelo, y otras al lado, para taparse. Y lo peor de todo¡sólo había UNA! Así que ya tenemos a un Ron más blanco que la pared, por la impresión de tener que dormir en la misma cama que un Slytherin.

Pero como no había más remedio, comenzó a desvestirse, para ponerse un viejo camisón que había por allí. Se quitó los botines, el delantal y el vestido, y quedó sólo en boxers y calcetines (N/a¡Hay que ver Ron, qué poco sexy¿Así quieres seducir a Blaise?xD). De repente notó la respiración de Blaise en su nuca, y se giró para encararlo, con todo el vello erizado y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces! – Pero se calló de golpe, al ver que Blaise le miraba el brazo. Tenía un gran morado que contrastaba enormemente con su pálida piel. El moreno le rozó con delicadeza la zona adolorida, causando un sobresalto en el pelirrojo.

-¿Esto te lo he hecho antes al retorcerte el brazo? – Mientras hablaba, le frotaba el morado suavemente, causando placenteros escalofríos en el pelirrojo.- Siento haberte hecho daño…

Ron apartó el brazo bruscamente, y consiguió farfullar algunas palabras, rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡No te creas que me has hecho daño, estúpido¡Si ni siquiera me ha dolido¡Lo que pasa es que al tener la piel tan blanca, cualquier cosa que me pase resalta muchísimo¡Pero no me has hecho ningún daño!

Y girándose de espaldas a Blaise, se puso el camisón, y se metió bajo las mantas. El moreno también decidió cambiarse. Con parsimonia, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, botón a botón, y la dejó deslizar por sus hombros, dejando ver su ancho y bien formado torso. Luego se quitó las botas y los calcetines, y se desbrochó el botón del ancho pantalón. Mientras recogía la ropa, el pantalón comenzaba a escurrírsele por las caderas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima (N/a: Ni la autora…¬). Intentaba calmarse _/Tranquilo, Ron, ese chico no tiene nada de especial… Vale, no nos engañemos, está muy bueno, pero es una serpiente asquerosa. Calma, calma… Aspira… Expira… Aspira…/_, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño jadeo que se escapó de sus labios, al ver como el pantalón de Blaise le resbalaba hasta los tobillos, mostrando unos boxers negros muy ajustados a ese perfecto… _¡Ron¿Pero qué piensas? Tiene un culo prieto y apetecible, pero… ¡Un momento¿He dicho prieto y apetecible¡No, no lo he dicho/_ Pero lo que definitivamente acabó provocándole una taquicardia a Ron fue ver como Blaise se acostaba en su pedazo de cama, sólo con los boxers puestos.

-Estoooo… ¿Zabini¿No te pones el camisón?

-No, siempre duermo así, es más cómodo…

-Pero… Luego tendrás frío… ¿No sería mejor que te pusieses el camisón?

-¿Qué pasa leoncito? – Blaise esbozó su felina sonrisa.- ¿Te da miedo que duerma sin nada? O quizá no es miedo precisamente…

-Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo¡Claro que no me da miedo una serpiente como tú¿Miedo que duermas en bóxers¡Claro que no¿Qué te has creído? Bah, no sé para qué te digo nada… No se puede razonar con una serpiente…

Y un perturbado-pero-no-quiero-demostrarlo-Ron-Weasley se colocó, dándole la espalda a Blaise, y cerró los ojos. El moreno le imitó, al cabo de un momento.

* * *

-Albus… ¿Me has llamado?

-Sí, Minerva… Por favor, que nadie me moleste en unas dos horas aproximadamente, que tengo que resolver un tema muy importante… ¿Te encargarás?

-Claro. – Y Minerva McGonnagall salió del despacho del director de Hogwarts preguntándose qué debía ser aquello tan importante que tenía que hacer el hombre.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Albus Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, sacó el libro blanco de debajo del escritorio, y se dispuso a leer sin interrupciones.

* * *

En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Ron. Blaise se removió inquieto bajo las mantas. No podía dormir. Se sentó en la cama, y observó a Ron dormir. Aquel pequeño león le confundía. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Se levantó de la cama, y salió de la habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Silenciosamente se deslizó por el frío suelo de la casa. Pero un minúsculo haz de luz le llamó la atención. Se acercó a una puerta, medio entornada, y miró dentro de la habitación. Sus "padres" estaban sentados en una cama, hablando. El pelirrojo padre le daba la espalda, mientras que veía a la rubia de frente.

-Arthur, querido… Tus hijos no me quieren…

-Pero Narcisa… Estoy seguro que en el fondo te aprecian.

-¡No! No me mientas… Blaisel puede que me aprecie en el fondo, pero Rontel… Ella no me soporta… - Sollozando, escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.- Cree que estoy aquí para usurpar el sitio de su madre… Ya no sé qué hacer, Arthur… Además, está el tema del dinero… No nos queda nada… Ya casi ni podemos comer nosotros, ya no digamos tus hijos…

-Bueno, cariño, ya verás como salimos adelante… Trabajaré más y…

-No, Arthur, esto no puede seguir así. Tenemos que pensar qué haremos con ellos… Podríamos dejarlos en el bosque…

-¡Cómo? – El pelirrojo se horrorizó.- ¡No podemos hacer eso¡Son mis hijos!

-Ya lo sé, Arthur, pero…

-¡No¡No abandonaré a mis hijos en el bosque para que sean pasto de las fieras!

-¡Nos estás condenando a todos, Arthur¡Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres… Moriremos todos de hambre, pero tú estarás con tus hijos queridos! – Y la rubia se tapó la cara con las manos, y comenzó a llorar (N/a: lágrimas de cocodrilo…).

El pelirrojo padre estaba en una encrucijada. Por una parte, amaba a sus hijos, y no quería abandonarlos a su suerte. Pero por otra parte, también amaba a su mujer… Viendo llorar a la rubia (N/a¿llorar? Vamos, hombre… ¡Si es más falsa que falsa!), tomó la decisión.

-De acuerdo, cariño…

La rubia se abalanzó sobre él, dándole besos y más besos.

-Mañana les daremos un pedazo de pan a cada uno, y les llevaremos a la parte más profunda del bosque. Los dejaremos allí, y no sabrán encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa… - El pelirrojo suspiró tristemente.- Cariño, es lo mejor para todos… A mí me duele tanto como a ti… - Y dicho esto, le abrazó, mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que el hombre no vio, pero Blaise sí. _/Será hipócrita… ¡Pues no se saldrá con la suya/_

Y ni corto ni perezoso, Blaise se dirigió silenciosamente a la salida. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró bajo la luz de la luna que bañaba el claro. Pero algo brillante le llamó la atención, se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Era un pequeño guijarro blanco, que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. Eso le dio una idea, y comenzó a recoger todas las piedrecitas que pudo llevar, temblando de frío (N/a: Recordemos que solo llevaba unos bóxers puestos…). Cuando las reunió todas, volvió a entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Guardó todas las piedras en los bolsillos del pantalón y de la camisa, y se tumbó en la cama. Se tapó todo lo que pudo con las mantas, y dejó vagar su mente, esperando el sueño. Pero en aquel momento, Ron murmuró algo en sueños y se removió inquieto. Como se si hubiese dado cuenta de la otra presencia que había en la cama, se aferró al cuerpo de Blaise, y se relajó en el acto. Blaise sonrió, mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros del dormido pelirrojo, que se estrechó más contra él. Con un suave suspiro, el moreno quedó dormido en el acto.

* * *

Dumbledore sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pasito a pasito, sus dos alumnos acabarían entendiéndose. Orgulloso, acarició con ternura el lomo del libro, donde brillaban las irisadas letras.

* * *

Temprano, Arthur se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos, apesadumbrado. No le gustaba la decisión que había tomado Narcisa, pero no tenía otra opción.

Entró en el cuarto, y observó cómo dormían sus hijos, una en brazos del otro. Un pequeño consuelo se prendió en su alma, al pensar que, a pesar de todo, sus hijos estarían juntos.

Ron abrió los ojos, súbitamente sobresaltado por algo, encontrándose con su padre agachado encima suyo. Pegó tal grito que hasta tembló la casa.

-Rontel… - El pelirrojo padre se colocó bien el pelo, tirado para atrás después del tremendo grito de su "dulce niña". El joven pelirrojo le miró, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración después del susto que le había metido su padre.- Despierta a tu hermano, cambiaos y bajad, que nos iremos pronto.

Ron asintió, mientras su padre se enderezaba y salía de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había dormido toda la noche abrazado al cuerpo de Blaise. Un notorio sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, mientras movía la cabeza para intentar despejarse de esos pensamientos. Observó bien al moreno, que dormía tan tranquilo después del formidable grito y suspiró, mientras se disponía a despertarle.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Holaaa! Qué tal la segunda parte? Descubrimos que Dumby es un vejete voyerista (bueno, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos xDDD), y alguna que otra cosa más!

Ah! Por ciertoooo! Harry y Draco harán su aparición estelar en el próximo capítulo! Pero no serán el Harry y el Draco que conocemos... Pero no diré nada más! Tendreis que esperar! Muajajaaaaa! -la gente mira a Piru con mala cara- -Piru juzga conveniente el desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible...n.nU-

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **Helios**, **KiraPotter**, **Alega no hyuga**, **IrethI. Nainieum** y **regina black**!

Un besazoooo

-Piru-


End file.
